


To Think That I Saw It On Baker Street

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Animal Death, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Dinosaurs, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Do not mess with a formidable dragon.





	To Think That I Saw It On Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a 60-word story, [Sham Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438169/chapters/15650461).

"You gave him a _pipe_?" Holmes shouted over the tremendous roar outside and the screams of the people fleeing down Baker Street.

"A birthday present! It had a fossilised mosquito in the amber stem!" I looked in disbelief out the window at the great scaly mountain of teeth and claws stomping outside, swinging a wicked tail like a battering ram.

"Clearly your friend Challenger lives up to his name when it comes to exploring the frontiers of science!" That was not entirely disapprobation in Holmes' tone. But we both flinched at a cab-horse's scream that was cut off with a ghastly crunching sound.

The parlour door was flung open. Our landlady stood in the doorway, lips pressed together and fire in her eyes. "MIS-ter Holmes!"

Sherlock Holmes pointed at me.

With one glare at my associate, I turned back to the small old woman with a smile. "Mrs. Hudson, I'm afraid it turns out I am friends with a genuine mad scientist. All I sent Professor–"

"Enough!" She turned and marched down the stairs. "The two of you are the worst tenants in London!"

Another blood-curdling screech outside as the reanimated _Tyrannosaurus_ finished devouring its equine _hors d'oeuvre_.

"Watson, we've no time to lose," Sherlock Holmes said, eyes fixed on the beast whose head was level with our first-story window, its hideous gaping mouth of bloodied crocodile-teeth made poignant by a dangling harness-strap. "Call Challenger immediately and tell him to come here at–"

The dinosaur's head swung around to glare down at something. Or – or someone. Holmes had the same look of fear on his face. "Run!" we shouted out the window. "Run for your life!" But we were drowned out by another shriek from the monster as it lunged forward, head down and mouth open.

"Oh dear God," I whispered.

And then we heard the beast emit a squeak. A loud deep-throated voice squeak, but a squeak. Its great clawed hind feet made a scrabbling sound on the street.

Holmes and I looked at each other in bewilderment before running down the stairs and out the door.

And there was the king of tyrant lizards – head down and being dragged by the scruff of the neck. By a small old woman striding toward us.

Mrs. Hudson didn't even look at the monstrosity she had subdued under one hand. "Both of you! Do stop gaping and contact the person responsible for this stray at once!" She gave the beast a little shake, and the _Tyrannosaurus_ made the squeaking sound again.

We had to look away from that sight to regain the house, but headed upstairs with alacrity so that I could call the professor to come and rescue his charge.

Holmes looked out the window again. "I keep forgetting," he said ruefully as I took up the telephone. "Martha Hudson was born in Scotland."

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #14, **Dinosaurs.** Involve at least one somewhere – anything from a Victorian museum exhibit to an actual velociraptor. Bonus point if you somehow bring in Professor George Challenger!


End file.
